Freya Schwertleite
Freya Schwertleite (フレイア=シュヴェルトライテ Fureia Shuverutoraite) is a mysterious girl that appears at the epilogue of Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nächsten Phase, along with a man wearing a long robe called Shishō. She is also the primary protagonist of Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Appearance The girl has tan-skin, white hair, and amber eyes; the left eye is covered with an eye patch. She wears a skimpy purple tank-top over her breasts, a purple sleeve extends over her left arm, while a large black tattoo covers the other. A tie with a golden cross is attached to the collar of her tank-top, her stomach is left exposed, her skirt is white with black ruffles and two belts with golden crosses criss-crossing over it. A piece of white metallic armor hangs at her left leg, she caries bag on her lower back, and she carries two large white and gold duel blades in her hands. In Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo, it is revealed that her left eye is blue, and has an upside-down cross when she uses her power, Reading Steiner. After she uses her ultimate skill in the final battle, her left eye has lost its powers and both her eye colors are now amber. Personality Outside of battle, Freya displays a calm and quiet attitude around her comrades and friends. When she is around Mikoto and Alicia, she is seen to have a more friendly and playful attitude towards them. However, when she is faced against a Mahoutsukai in battle, her anger and thirst for revenge overcomes her sense of thinking and reason. History Not much is known about Freya except for the fact that she was a war orphan like Reiji and Ryūichi were. Since then, she harbors a deep hatred for all mahoutsukai for taking her parents away from her. She has an elder brother named Julius Chariowald, who is currently the leader of the "Voluspa Seventh Chord". They were reunited with each other after she was recruited into the Holy Knights. Events in fortissimo//Akkord:nachsten Phase In fortissimo//Akkord:nachsten Phase's epilogue, Freya can be seen with a Clothed Man watching Reiji and Sakura's reunion from afar. Aside from watching them, she makes no comments about their reunion compared to the Clothed Man. However, she does make a stern look as she watches them. This reaction will be explored further in the series's sequel, Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Events in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo After gaining excellent results, Freya was sent to a SSS-ranked mission as a female "kisekitsukai". Having been accepted into the "Voluspa Seventh Chord", she received the title of "The Seventh Seat". Although she was the lowest seat, everyone has high expectations from her. Freya is partnered with Mikoto and Alicia as part of a three-man cell. During the first war between the mahoutsukai, she had lost her parents and grew up as a war orphan. Ever since then, she harbors a deep grudge against all "mahoutsukai". Julius, her elder brother and leader of the "Voluspa Seventh Chord", had been separated from her all her life. Her latest mission from the "Seventh Chord" is to defeat all eight "mahoutsukai". Powers and Abilities Niveau:3-A Niveau de menace : Mobius- Miracle et magie *'Multi-Purpose Miracle Sword ≪Schwertleite≫' (双剣・汎用型輝石剣≪シュヴェルトライテ≫): A pair of dual-wielding swords that Freya carries. The sword's handle is surrounded by a large semicircle that separates it from the blade. On that semicircle are the three attribute orbs that Freya uses to change her three different attributes. On the blade, there is a small cross design imprinted on it. **'Multi-Purpose Miracle Sword ≪Schwertleite - Eins≫' (双剣・汎用型輝石剣≪シュヴェルトライテ・アインス≫): The sword that Freya carries on her right hand. **'Multi-Purpose Miracle Sword ≪Schwertleite - Zwei≫' (双剣・汎用型輝石剣≪シュヴェルトライテ・ツヴァイ≫): The sword that Freya carries on her left hand. She usually uses Zwei to attack her opponents with Midgard's Wolf. *'Reading Steiner' (復刻せし想起の魔眼 (リーディングシュタイナー) rīdingu shutainā; Japanese for "Magic Eye that Reproduces Information from Memories"): The power of Freya's left eye when she uses her full power. Her left eye is actually her magic weapon as a half-Mahoutsukai that allows her to completely read her enemies's movements, making her able to plan her approach. Freya uses Reading Steiner to bypass Reiji when he used Da Capo Einhalt on her. Other Armaments *'Barrier Jacket' (能力無効 (バリア・ジャケット) baria jaketto; Japanese for "Ability Invalidity"): The Kisekitsukai's ultimate defense against the Mahoutsukai's magic. All the Kisekitsukai wear the barrier jacket in order to render the effects of the Mahoutsukai's magic useless.However any magic which does not affect the Kisekitsukai directly have full effect. *'Robotics Notes' (機械仕掛けの戦闘空間 (ロボティクス・ノーツ) robotikusu nōtsu; Japanese for "Mechanical Battle Space Device"): The Kisekitsukai's device that allows them to create their own battle space similar to that of Odin's Eye Space. Each Kisekitsukai space has a different theme depending on their attributes or what gives them the most advantage in battle. All Kisekitsukai are also given the ability to enter another Kisekitsukai's battle space or fight their own battles inside it. Freya's robotics notes space is Wald Licht Kreuz (白銀なる月夜の森 (ヴァルト・リヒトクロイツ) varuto rihito kuroitsu; Japanese for "Silvery White Forest Under the Moonlit Night"), a forest that contains many Sakura trees with silver branches surrounding the battlefield. Freya has her battle with Reiji and Sakura in this forest battle space. *'Miracle Sword Prototype ≪Chariowald - Eins≫' (双剣・輝石剣プロトタイプ ≪シャリオヴァルト・アインス≫) (Temporary): Julius's black sword that he lends to Freya temporary in the final battle. Along with ≪Schwertleite - Eins≫, both miracle swords are used to cast Mebius Loud against Rōge. Runes *'Link Slash' (融合切断 (リンクスラッシュ) rinku surasshu; Japanese for "Fusion Cutting"): The ability that all the Kisekitsukais have. This ability allows them to sever the link between the Mahoutsukai and their Magic (weapons). This will result turning them back to human again as all their mana is drained from them. Freya used Link Slash twice in the story. On Day 10, if the player chooses the wrong runes to fend Freya away, then she will use Link Slash on Ayane. On Day 16, Freya manages to bypass Reiji's defense and uses Link Slash on Sakura, seemingly killing her in the process. *'Midgard's Wolf' (神討つ双光の聖剣 (ミドガルズヴォルフ) midogaruzuvorufu; Japanese for "Twin Godslaying Swords of Light"): Freya's signature ability. This ability has three different attributes: **'Blue': The first of the three attributes Freya has. The first of the three orbs embedded in her two Schwertleite swords releases a blue light, and the orb disappears. Freya dashes towards her target, and once she gets close enough, Freya slashes her opponent with her ≪Schwertleite - Zwei≫, unleashing the blue light from her weapon. Freya mainly uses this attribute in all of her fights. **'Silver': The second of the three attributes Freya has. The second of the three orbs embedded in her two Schwertleite swords releases a silver light, and the orb disappears. Freya dashes towards her target, and once she gets close enough, Freya slashes her opponent with her ≪Schwertleite - Zwei≫, unleashing the silver light from her weapon. Freya uses this attribute only when she is in danger. This attribute is a little stronger than her blue attribute. **'Gold': The last of the three attributes Freya has. The last orb embedded in her two Schwertleite swords releases a golden light, and the orb disappears. Freya unleashes the full power of Midgard's Wolf. The eyepatch on her left eye 'breaks', revealing her left eye. An upside down cross appears on her left eye, and she dashes towards her target. Once she gets close enough, Freya slashes her opponent with her ≪Schwertleite - Zwei≫, unleashing the golden light from her weapon. This attribute is Freya's full access, and is guaranteed to defeat her opponent in a single slash. *'Mebius Loud' (受け継ぎし双円環の聖剣 (メビウス・ラウド) mebiusu raudo; Japanese for "Inherited Double-Ringed Holy Swords"): Freya's ultimate ability that combines her golden attribute and Julius's silver attribute. All three orbs on both ≪Schwertleite - Eins≫ and ≪Chariowald - Zwei≫ light up. Schwertleite releases a golden light, while Chariowald releases a silver light. The cross shape on Freya's left eye changes color from blue to gold. Freya then dashes towards her opponent with her charged weapons and slashes them in an X-shape. Freya uses this ability once in the final battle to completely defeat Rōge. Other Abilities *Expert at hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *In Norse Mythology Freya is the goddess associated with love, beauty, fertility, but also war, and death. *Freya's Mahoutsukai counterpart is Reiji Yoshino. *While it is shown that Freya mainly uses her left-hand on many occasions, she is actually ambidextrous at using her two swords very well in battle. *Freya may be a half-Mahoutsukai like her brother, considering how her father, Rōge, was a Mahoutsukai. The tattoos on her right arm may also be a mark of her Mahoutsukai powers. * Freya's former name before getting her codename "Schwertleite" was Freya Vanadis (フレイア=ヴァナディース Fureia Vanadīsu). Category:Voluspa Seventh Chord Category:Kadenz fermata's Protagonists Category:Kisekitsukai Category:Female characters Category:Fortissimo's sub characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Antagonists Category:Mahoutsukai __NOEDITSECTION__